


Repo! The Opera Continues

by Purdey_Child



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: What happened After that dreadful night? What was to happen to GeneCo? read on to find out..





	Repo! The Opera Continues

Luigi remembered that night well, Mag singing beautifully then tearing her eyes out also in a manner that made his heart flutter, the smile that grew with the relief as the blood dripped down her cheeks, then his father cutting the ropes making her fall to her death, He tried so hard to grab the wires before she fell...but It was too late, How he wished he could go back and change things, He hated himself everyday for this, He held up his knife and admired the crisp, clean, sharp blade, He sat on his arm chair next to the shelve of books which he very rarely read, they were more for show than anything else, his breathing got heavier, his nostrils flared,

"Argh!" He threw the knife to the other side of the room and leaned back in his chair, He was incredibly out of Character, everyone and anyone could see, he only got dressed and cleaned when he really needed to, Luigi has a temper anyway but recently it was through the roof, people tended to stay as far away from him as possible. Amber burst through the door.

"What the fuck's your deal? I'm trying to get this company under control and you're being even more of a cunt than usual"

"Smh 'I'm Trying to get this company under control'," He mocked her "Is that what you're calling this? Fuck off Amber, you can't keep you're fucking libido under control let alone a company" He stood up and walked to the window

"I can't be fucked with this, I did plan on splitting the company with you and Pavi but you're a fucking Child"

"Don't fucking get that fuck involved," Luigi whined "He's more fucked up and stupid than you.. and That's Fucking saying something"

"See!" She threw her hands on her hips

"Amber…I'm your big brother…Don't feel just because Pavi is the youngest he Has to get fucking everything"

"Luigi if you want to be involved in any fucking way… take interest, come to meetings, do speeches, whatever just do fucking something" Amber turned on her heels and off she went. Luigi looked at the clock hanging on the wall, Then to the photo of him and Mag, it was taken a few days after her surgery, he sighed and then made his way to his room, He cleaned himself and shaved, He looked like the Luigi Largo everyone knew. He Made his way to the elevator only to be stopped by his brother,

"Brother-a" Pavi greeted him

"Fuck off out my way" Luigi pushed past

"Where-a You-" Pavi was cut off

"To See Mag" Luigi said not even looking back and heading straight into the elevator and downstairs then outside. Luigi got into the car, the chauffeur already knew where he was planning on going, Luigi waved him on indicating for him to drive. They arrived at Luigis chosen destination, Not quite a morgue but then not quiet a hospital either, Medical appliances everywhere and deceased carcasses, Luigi had grown used to the smell as he visited everyday

"Ah Mr. Largo, We've got her eyes replaced, an exact replica, No other like hers in the world for-"

"Just- When will she be ready?"

"Oh uh, I can't give you an exact day or time...but Soon" Dr Fox then went off as his wrist caller rang, Luigi scoffed and proceeded to go to Mags small, dark room,

There she was laying on the high hospital-like bed, Her fragile body covered in sheets, her pale face still as beautiful, naturally her eyelashes were dark and her lips rather crimson anyway without the make-up. As she lay there lifeless in a comatose state, Luigi bit the inside of his cheek

"Fuck! Come back, Mag..." Luigi slammed his fist against the wall making the room shake, no one dared disturbed his time with Mag, the last person to do so Is still recovering. Luigi walked over to her pale body, he stroked her hair, he jumped back as her heart monitor started up, he swung open the door

"Mr Largo, what's the matter" Dr Fox asked passing by, Luigi pulled him in

"What's?-" Luigi slightly panicked

"Oh My, Don't worry Mr Largo, She's coming round, The surgery seems to have worked" Dr Fox ran out the room leaving Luigi with Mags body, about five minutes later a few nurses came in and took Mag away

"Where are you taking her?" Luigi seemed furious, The young nurse froze at the fear of upsetting him, someone came to her rescue

"We have to do a few checks, just to make sure she's alright, She'll be with you soon," Another nurse took the bed away "We should only be a few hours you can go home and we'll call if you like"

"No, I'll wait here" Luigi went to sit on the seat in the corner of Mags room. About 10 minutes had passed and Luigi was growing tired and impatient He sat there, waiting for time to pass, Time went by slowly, he drifted off to sleep, when he woke up his brother was sitting next to him

"Fuck, what you doing here?"

"You've-a been away for-a hours" Pavi pulled at Luigis arm

"So? I'm waiting on Mag, Piss Off" Luigi pressed the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"She's woke up-a?" Pavi seemed pleased

"No, you fucking Idiot, Just go"

Fine, Shit head" Pavi stood up

"What The Fuck did You Call me?" Before Luigi got any response Pavi picked up his speed and left.

Luigi must've drifted off

"Ah, Mr Largo, your patience will go rewarded," Dr Fox started walking and cocked his head so that Luigi would follow "Now... She's not awake yet, still in a comatose state, I don't know when she will come round, but It shouldn't be too long" Dr Fox gave a sympathetic smile and let Luigi in to see his friend.

Three days had gone by since Mags surgery, Luigi visited everyday, he was slowly giving up, as he sat in the corner of her room she began breathing- heavily, Luigi jumped and grabbed her hand

"Mag?" Just then he sat back down on the seat, He was so tired he might just've imagined it, But he didn't, Mag gasped and her eyes flew open, she blinked rapidly

"Luigi?," She propped herself up with her elbows "What- Where am I?" She looked around then clutched her torso as a sharp pain hit her, she closed her eyes shut and let out a painful sigh still breathing hard, It seemed almost impossible for her to catch her breath "What happened? Where am I?...My Eyes? Rotti?," She gasped again and her hand covered her mouth "Shilo? Nathan?"

"First off, You're at the...hospital, Your eyes, well- do you remember that Night Mag?," Luigi lowered his eyebrows, she nodded and he continued "After gouging them...You fell onto the fence, it Impaled you, My Father and Nathan...died" He stopped as he saw tears form in Mags eyes,

"They died? Nathan died?" She bolted up and felt her throat tighten and a tear slid down her cheek just like the blood from that night "Shilo? What about Shilo?"

"He was shot, Shilo...I don't know" Luigi marched round the room and shrugged with his 'Don't Care' attitude

"She's all I have- The contract?" Mag snapped her head in his direction, her soft beautiful face turned sharp and scary

"There is no contract, You're free, But Mag...I saved you," He leaned in closer "I could've left you to die, but I didn't, I've visited you everyday since...that fucking night, tortured myself, I didn't think you'd come back" His Nostrils started to flare again and he sighed an almost sad sigh, Mag thought for a minute

"There's no contract?," She looked at him, he only shook his head "Thank you-"

"Miss Defoe," Dr Fox creaked the door open "How are you? This man has been waiting for you for quite some time now," He pointed his pen to Luigi "Any pain? Nausea? Drowsiness?" Dr Fox examined his notes

"Just some pain, my back and torso"

"I'll get the nurse to check you, Could you, uh walk over there for me please?,"

She threw the blankets off her legs, she slowly got up off the bed and walked to the window which was only a few feet away, Luigi watched her as he still sat on the bed

"Good!," Dr Fox wrote something down "You're extremely lucky if you were impaled just an inch to the left I'm afraid you wouldn't have made it, I must go now, I'll get the nurse as soon as" He ran off out the door

"An inch Mag, I tried to save you...but The rope, I couldn't catch it" Luigi put his head in his hands he could feel his rage burning up, he had a horrid temper, He growled at himself and tears of anger formed in his eyes, Mag could see his temper was about to go off, She wrapped her arms around him and held his head to her chest as he hugged her back he felt his temper melt away and wanted to stay there all night, she swayed from side to side, She hummed a little melody, as she done so he smiled and she let him go, she looked into his eyes and examined his face

"Luigi...I Can't thank you enough" She placed a kiss to his temple

"Miss Defoe, Hi I'm Gwen,I'm your nurse, I just have to give you a small check-up, would your...friend Like to leave" She smiled

"Can he stay, please?" Mag grabbed his hand, He grinned at her action

"Yeah sure, If that's what you want… do you mind removing your robe? Just so I can get to the injuries" Gwen asked

"Not at all" Mag removed the blue paper like dress from her body, revealing only her black underwear, Luigi tried so hard not to stare but he couldn't help it

"This might hurt only a little though," The Nurse warned her, She put some sort of band round Mags small, damaged body, Mag turned to Luigi and scrunched her nose while smiling showing him that she was okay, She could tell by his expression that he was worried for/about her

"Good, Everything seems to be alright"

"When can she go home?" Luigi stood up

"Hmm, I don't think for another couple of days, But If you like you can stay for the night, you're not supposed to but If any one asks just tell them I said so" Gwen closed the door.

"Luigi?" Mag got back into her bed not bothering with putting the paper dress back on

"Hm?" He was sitting in the chair removing his shoes

"Here" She patted the empty space on the bed next to her

"But-"

"Shh, just get in" She giggled, he shyly shuffled over and slid in beside her,

They lay in the small bed snuggled together, they both spoke into the early hours of the morning

"Brother!" Pavi came bursting through the doors

"Fuck off, Pavi," Luigi looked to his watch "It's three in the fucking morning, what do you want?"

"You've been-a gone for hours, Brother, Are you-a sleeping with Mags dead body?" Pavi laughed

"You're Fucking sick!" Luigi got up again Pavi ran off, He got back into Bed beside Mag, Luigi held Mag tighter feeling his anger slightly disappear, Mag burried her head into Luigis chest, the sweet smell of his cologne made her smile, he always wore the same cologne, It was a distinctive smell that was his smell.


End file.
